Feels Like The First Time
by agrabahnights
Summary: Aladdin and Jasmine practice for their wedding night.


Aladdin paced nervously in the hallway outside of Jasmine's chambers, waiting for her to answer his knock at the door. Finally, he heard soft footsteps and the door opened. Jasmine's eyes widened with surprise as she saw him, her beautiful hair loose around her shoulders.

"Aladdin?" she asked, her voice slightly husky from sleep. "Is there something wrong?"

Aladdin shrugged uncomfortably and Jasmine sighed, re-arranging her blue silk dressing gown as she opened the door wider. "Come in then," she said, stepping aside.

"I'm sorry, Jasmine," Aladdin said, his eyes adjusting to the low light in the room. "But I couldn't sleep."

Jasmine's pretty lips turned up in a grin as she motioned from him to sit beside her on the low couch. "You're not getting cold feet are you?" she asked, playfully nudging his knee. "The wedding's not for another month at least."

"It's not that," Aladdin said, trying his best to hide the stammer in his voice. "It's just that I couldn't stop thinking about you."

"I know what you mean," Jasmine admitted, her long fingers nervously tracing patterns on her dressing gown. "I've been dreaming about you almost every night."

Aladdin's mouth went dry and he turned closer to her. "For how long?"

"Since the day I saw you in the marketplace. I had never seen anyone so handsome before," she said, blushing as she turned her face away. "And I had never had such vivid dreams."

Aladdin smiled, some of his tension easing, and kissed her cheek. "I'm sorry I woke you up," he said, turning to stand. "It's not right for me to see you like this before we're married. I'm just glad to know that you're dreaming about me too."

"Please," Jasmine said, reaching out to stop him. "Aladdin, stay."

He shook his head, even as fire began racing through his veins. "I'd better not," he said with a laugh. "Otherwise I'd ruin our wedding night."

Jasmine stood and clutched his hand tightly, her face serious. "Stay with me," she pleaded. "I've been going crazy thinking about you, about our wedding night."

"Besides," she continued, pulling him close in a passionate kiss. "Practice makes perfect."

Aladdin groaned as she pressed her slender curves against him and returned her kiss, his hands circling her waist. "Are you sure?" he asked, panting slightly as she pulled away.

Jasmine smiled and began to guide him to her bedroom. "I love you, Aladdin," she said as she closed the bedroom door behind her. "And I want you to make love to me."

Aladdin felt his erection beginning to strain at the front of his pants and sat back on Jasmine's bed. "I love you too, Jasmine," he said. "But…"

His words trailed off as Jasmine unbelted her robe and let the fabric fall to her feet. "Wow," he whispered softly, staring at Jasmine's naked body for the first time. Her long hair cascaded down her back and shoulders, highlighting her smoothly rounded hips and nearly covering her breasts. Her coppery skin was smooth and her tight stomach quivered slightly from her breath. She blushed and came forward to sit beside him on the bed.

"You're so beautiful," Aladdin whispered, reaching out hesitantly to move her hair to one side. His knuckles delicately brushed against her left breast, causing her nipple to harden.

"I'm rich too, you know," Jasmine said, her voice slightly nervous.

"I know," he replied, leaning forward to kiss her again. Jasmine's lips parted and his tongue explored her mouth. The princess moaned and Aladdin gently guided her back onto the bed, his body thrilling as her delicate hands explored his chest and abdomen.

Jasmine's soft moans suddenly stopped and Aladdin pulled his lips away reluctantly, his eyes still roving over the naked beauty beneath him. She smiled up at him, her dark eyes wide, and opened the front of his pants. Aladdin gasped as her hands found his hardness and she wrapped her perfect legs around his waist.

"You're sure about this?" Aladdin asked again, afraid of hurting his beloved. "Because if we go any farther I'm not sure I can stop."

Jasmine guided his hands to her breasts and he felt a shiver of pleasure beneath his fingers as he caressed her nipples. "Positive," she sighed, pressing herself tighter against him. Aladdin could barely contain his own pleasure as he explored her body, reveling in the way Jasmine's body responded to his slightest touch. By the time his hands found her opening, Jasmine was already grinding her hips desperately against the silk sheets and biting her lower lip to keep herself quiet.

Aladdin kissed his way across her inner thighs, his tongue finding her clit just as his fingers explored her pussy. "Please, Aladdin," Jasmine whispered, her voice rough.

Aladdin repositioned himself to take one of her breasts in his mouth, grinning slightly as Jasmine gasped and her nails scraped across his back. "I love you, Jasmine," he whispered, kissing her once more as he pressed into her yearning sheath.

Jasmine's beautiful face twisted with momentary pain and Aladdin went slowly, keeping her mouth occupied as his free hand toyed with one of her nipples. Finally, Jasmine's mouth opened beneath him once more and she began to match his rhythm. Aladdin groaned and lost himself in the feeling of their connected bodies, the exquisite pleasure racing through him with each thrust.

Suddenly, Jasmine screamed against his lips and she pulled herself tightly against him as her body shuddered from the intensity of her orgasm. Aladdin was driven wild by the way she moved against him and the way her pussy fluttered around his manhood, stars bursting behind his tightly closed eyes as he lost control.

He groaned softly as he finally pulled out of Jasmine pulled her into his arms. She sighed and relaxed into his embrace while he ran his fingers through her hair. "So, did I live up to your dreams?" he asked playfully.

Jasmine laughed and raised up, her breasts gently gliding along his chest. "Almost," she said. She smiled wickedly and sat up to straddle him, the long curtain of her hair flowing around them both as she kissed him once more. "Let's try it one more time."


End file.
